Episode 9080 (16th January 2017)
Plot Andy watches from hiding as Luke and Tracy delete the footage. They head out, locking the bodyshop behind them. Freddie, Tyrone and Luke find Kevin sprawled out in the back of the car in the main garage but realising he’s drunk they leave him to it. Telling Tim that communication is the key to a healthy marriage, Sally insists that from now on, they must have improving conversations. Steve is summoned to Street Cars to deal with a paperwork problem. Seizing the moment, Andy sets fire to the bodyshop and grabs Kevin’s laptop as he does a runner. He leaves the keys behind. Tim finds Sally's subjects to discuss boring. She imposes a sex ban until he can have a grown-up conversation with her. In the cab office Eileen hugs Steve and over tea and biscuits, tells him of her secret wedding plans. Brian spots the garage fire and alerts the bistro to evacuate. He rings the brigade. As the fire rages, Phelan allows himself a satisfied smile while Freddie, Tyrone, Luke and Kevin watch in anguish. Anna is traumatised by the sight of the flames. Having returned home, a shaken Andy shoves Kevin’s laptop in a cupboard and his fire damaged clothes in the washing machine. Michelle emerges from the bedroom and wonders where Steve’s got to. When Liz explains that he’s popped over to Street Cars, she’s deeply hurt that he can return to normality so soon. Liz rings Steve to return. Sarah helps Anna home. Seeing his mother's state, Gary tells Sarah how much he hates David. Nick tentatively asks Steve why baby Ruairi died and if it could possibly be something genetic. A furious Steve punches him. Having seen their exchange through the bedroom window, Michelle’s horrified. The washing machine breaks down and Andy can't clean his clothes. Steph arrives home and discovers them. Andy's forced to confess everything about Phelan's blackmail. Michelle rages at Steve for trying to live a normal life when their son has died. Furious, he accuses her of self-pity. She tells him to leave. Steph is stunned by Andy's revelations. He tells her that Phelan has been threatening her as well. She runs from the flat in utter confusion. The Metcalfes take Steve in. Steph bumps into Phelan. Smiling, he tells her that he's going to be keeping a close eye on her and Andy from now on and she realises the truth of Andy's statements about his real nature. Sarah admits to Gary how much she missed him and they kiss passionately. Steph returns to the flat and tells Andy they have to flee, suggesting they go to Portugal to work for Katy Armstrong's boyfriend, as it's their only way out. Cast Regular cast *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes Guest cast *Fireman - Karl Greenwood Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Rosamund Street *Street Cars *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Clive Curtis was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Mark Strange as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Andy sets fire to the new garage, and later confesses his crimes to Steph; Michelle is horrified to see Steve punching Nick; it looks like Sarah and Gary's romance is back on; and Sally lays down the law for Tim in the bedroom. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,800,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2017 episodes